In general, a cable is used in order to transfer electric signals and power, and recently, a flexible flat cable (FFC) has also been applied.
However, a flexible flat cable (FFC) according to the related art did not have resistance against contamination materials such as moisture, oils, or the like, introduced from the outside due to poor water proof performance, such that usage convenience was low.
In addition, according to the related art, since a conductor and a combination part were exposed to the outside, at the time of usage for a long period of time, corrosion was generated in the conductor and the combination part, such that marketability may be deteriorated.